


Mine

by DoubledDoors



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Nugget gets jealous easily, Possessive Negan, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubledDoors/pseuds/DoubledDoors
Summary: A woman flirts with Rick and Negan is not having that shit.





	Mine

It was obvious the woman was flirting with him, Rick knew that much. Her coy smiles and seductive gazes were perfectly timed with her words, and he had no trouble playing dumb and admiring her. It was nice, being flirted with, but it was nothing compared to the way Negan was seething beside him.

He could practically feel the anger  
radiating off of the man, the way his jaw was strained and his hands white-knuckled into fists. The woman must have noticed too, because she booked it after saying a hasty goodbye.

Immediately, Negan’s hands were on him, holding him close while he rubbed himself all over Rick. “You fuck— You’re fuckin’ mine, and you know that shit.” Sharp, toothy nips attacked Rick’s skin, Negan making sure to leave little marks across Rick’s neck and collar.

“I know,” Rick said, chuckling while trying to hold Negan at bay, “It’s nice to see you all worked up about me, though.”

Negan only stopped when Rick made a gentle soothing noise and rubbed his back. “Negan, I was just teasin’.” He nuzzled into Negan’s soft t-shirt. “I’m yours and you’re mine.” His fingers curled into Negan’s jacket, holding him close once the man calmed down.

He peered up at Negan after a few moments. “You okay?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Negan’s haughty expression.

“I’m fuckin’ jealous. How come you don't flirt with me like that?” he huffed, pouting a bit.

“Whaddaya mean, big boy?” Rick said, tracing a finger down Negan’s chest and attempting to sound as sexy as Negan did when he got cocky.

The expression on the man’s face was priceless. “Fuck— That’s fuckin’ it, c’mere,” he said, voice gravely as he plucked Rick off the ground and carried him away to their house.

Negan’s jealousy was soon replaced by _much_ better things.


End file.
